


Stuck

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Mother of Monsters/Echidna AU [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Male Lactation, Mother of Monsters AU, alien/xeno Hux, echidna AU, hux feeds his children a healthy diet of nutrient mush and dead prisoners, lots and lots of monster babies, mentions of accidentally shooting a child (but it's bulletproof so it's fine), past mpreg though it's not actually mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: The Mother of Monsters/Echidna!Hux AU is created by the_Archivist and IOne of the kids keeps jamming itself into too small spaces, and Kylo has to keep rescuing it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by my turtles, Stanley and Babby, who are dumb as fuck and get stuck all the time, whom i love and adore.  
> Babby got stuck one day while I was typing to Archivist and inspired the idea that Samson, Kylo and Hux's turtle shelled-pangolin legged-hammerhead sharked headed pacifist baby, would also be dumb when it came to what they could fit through.  
> there's not much to feed growing monster alien babies on a starship once they're weaned so i went with Dead Prisoners and frozen meats + Hux mashes up cafeteria food (full of nutrients) for them to eat as well.

**Stuck**

There was the sound of something scraping quietly against metal down a hallway. Ren changed course to investigate, and found the source near a small vent. He sighed seeing it was one of the kids, jammed into the vent and trying to keep going. Their shell was just too big to fit through. He distinctly remembered Hux saying yesterday that he was going to let this one wander the ship since they were big enough to be spotted and their shell was tough.

They'd already been wandering the ship, that was how he found out their shell was tough in the first place. They'd walked in while he was training, refining his talent in stopping blaster bolts with the force, and when he'd let a bolt go, aimed from the ceiling by a floating droid, it'd hit the child on the shell. 

He'd panicked when it happened, worried that he'd seriously injured or killed the child and that Hux would murder him for having done so. After getting over their shock at being hit by something, they'd stood back up and shook themselves, then continued waddling up to him. After a close inspection to make sure there's been no damage to shell of any kind, wiping away the black left behind, he'd tested it again. After getting shot five more times at different spots on the upper shell, he'd concluded they were blaster-proof.

He wasn't willing to test any other weapons, even if he was curious if the endurance would spread to a lightsaber's blade. The name of the child was particularly easy to remember, since Hux had shouted it when Ren brought them back to his quarters and demonstrated to him how strong their shell was. Hux hadn't been so thrilled about him suddenly pulling out a blaster and saying, "Hey Hux, watch what Samson can do," and shooting them. While it only took Samson a few seconds to recover from actually getting shot at, unfazed and happy to stumble around, it took Hux the better part of an hour to calm down about watching it. He supposed he could have given Hux better warning about what he was going to do, it would have kept him from almost having a heart attack and the few seconds he'd thought Ren had just killed their child in front of him.

"Samson, you're too big to fit through that." Ren knelt down behind Samson and grabbed their shell. He pulled them free. They startled, but then calmed down seeing it was just him. Then they were happy, waving their legs to try and touch them. He avoided their claws and set them back on the ground. They continued walking down the hall.

-

Over the course of the day he found them stuck in small places six more times. Each time, he unstuck them, and sent them on their merry way. 

Then on the eighth time, he found them back at their original spot, trying to squeeze through even more vigorously than before. "Samson, this is the eighth time, why are you doing this?" He pulled them out, and set them on the floor.

Only for them to jam themselves back into the vent, making a small noise. Sighing, he pulled them out again. "Samson, please. You're smarter than this. it's too small to fit through." As they went to lodge themselves in for the third time, he picked them up. "You're being dumb. Aren't you supposed to be smart like your mother? You can't fit in small holes."

Ren brought them back to Hux's quarters, and set them down in the doorway. "Stop getting stuck."

Right as the door closed they lodged themselves in the doorway, and it struggled to try and shut on them. They squirmed their legs, whining. Ren debated for a moment to just leave them there, but ignored that thought and forced open the door. They waddled to his feet and looked up at him.

"I'm going to put you in the 'fresher so you stop getting stuck. How about the sanistream? Hux will be taking his break soon so he'll let you out then." Lifting up the child again, he brought them to Hux's refresher and locked them in the shower. They didn't seem to mind at all.

-

When the day cycle finally ended, Ren came back to Hux's quarters. Samson waddled over to greet him from underneath the bed, bumping against his legs. He could sense Argent under the bed, too, and the tank on Hux's desk was running smoothly, Simon curled up at the side, with Reven pressed up against the warm glass next to them.

"Hey Samson. You hungry? Your mother will be here to feed you all soon." 

A ominous clicking sound came from the direction of the tank and Ren looked to see Reven shoving themselves towards the edge of the desk. He used the force to lift them up as they went to topple over, and pulled them over to him. The clicking stopped as Reven huddled up in his arms, shoving their face against his chest. They bit at his shirt, grumbling.

"I don't have any food, kid."

That was met with a growl. He gave them his finger and they gnawed on it, murmuring unhappily. Simon looked up from within their tank and seemed startled that their younger sibling was gone. Seeing they were across the room with Ren, they looked dejected, sinking to the bottom of the thank and going limp. Reven bit hard on his finger, starting to whine. Samson looked upset at the sound of their sibling whining and made a low noise, bumping their head against his legs. Argent peeked out from under the bed, going visible.

The door slid open and a few more of the kids entered the room, wanting food at their scheduled time. Hux gave them free reign of the ship as long as they showed up for food every morning and night, and slept either in his room, or in the adjacent room that had originally been an empty room Hux didn't use that was transformed into a bedroom for the kids.

The kids gathered around him, most making noise and all demanding food. Since he didn't have any, they one by one each became upset. Only one of the kids wasn't fussing and that was because they were the only one that didn't need to eat. They were on top of Hux's desk, curled up on a datapad.

Right as he was getting overwhelmed, the door opened and Hux entered, carrying two containers, a hunk of scrap metal that looked strangely wet, and one of the kids, who was wrapped around his neck and dangling. "Ah, Ren, you're here."

"The kids are all hungry."

"I've got their dinner. Don't worry darlings, just a moment- I need to tend to Reven and Simon first, alright? Ren, can you feed Argent? The bigger container has meat." Hux put the two containers on the bed, "And Cerberus can take the metal." Their three headed lupine child perked up, all three sets of eyes staring at him expectantly. Ren took the twisted bit of metal, which was sticky with what looked like blood, and passed it down to the cub, who immediately started ripping into it. with its lowermost head. The other two heads barked.

The meat he pulled out for Argent looked oddly fresh. Usually the meat was thawed out and pale, kept frozen to keep it from spoiling during the _Finalizer's_ gaps between picking up supplies.

"Is this new meat?"

"A squadron came back from a planet so I had them pick up some new stock."

"What is it?" 

"A mixture between the local animals used as food on the planet, and some useless prisoners."

"Is there a lot?"

"Enough to last a long time." Ren tore the chunk he hand into smaller pieces which he fed to Argent. Partway through eating, Argent turned invisible, content. He fed them until they wandered away, and then he started feeding the next child that moved up to him, Mavin.

Hux, meanwhile, was nursing Reven, and was feeding Simon using the syringe at the same time. Simon was much happier with their sibling back close to them and their mother feeding them.

Ren finished with Mavin and started giving tidbits to one covered in tentacles just starting to become sharp, letting them peck the meat from his hands. Once Hux finished with Simon he moved to the second container. He lifted up Samson onto the bed, and inspected their mouth, "Still hasn't grown any teeth." He took a spoon from the top of the container and scooped out some of its contents. Mush made from the usual meals made in the mess hall. As he spoon-fed Samson, Hux said, "When I came to check on Reven earlier Samson had locked themselves in the sanistream. I had to let them out. I just don't understand how they got in."

"I put them in there." Hux didn't look pleased, so he elaborated, "They kept getting stuck in things all over the ship, so I put them in there since I knew you would be coming for your break soon. I didn't want them to get stuck someplace and not get found."

"Oh. That's sensible. Good idea." The child around Hux's neck meowed, batting at Hux's arm. "Do you want some too, Amelio?" Hux gave a spoonful to them and they licked at it until it was gone. "You'll get your normal food soon, don't worry." Samson butted at Hux's leg until he focused back on them.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton or @Tinybibmpreg  
> Want to see what the kids look like (+extra stuff)? Check out Archivist and I's blogs!  
> tinybibmpreg.tumblr.com/tagged/echidna-au  
> the17thmuse.tumblr.com/tagged/echidna-au


End file.
